A Life Long Promise
by Vampire Girl for LIFE
Summary: My parents raised me to hate ninjas, but I can't stop myself from falling into their glamour.The Swordsmen of the Mist have betrayed us,so it's up to me to prove to the world that ninjas are good people. With the help of a friend, of course. Suig X OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Naruto-related story so I hope you like it. **

**Please comment when you're done reading. :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The Beginning of a New Life_

_My name is Hoshito Mattaya. I'm 17-years-old. Looking back on my childhood life, there's a couple things that I regret and miss._

_This is my story._

I'm an only child; I lived in a small house with both my parents on the outskirts of the Water Country. My parents loathed ninjas and everything about them. Growing up, they would repeat the same things over and over: "_Don't become one of them! Ninjas are devils! They have no mercy and kill anyone that troubles them!_"

But I never had the feeling of them being devils whenever I saw them. I saw protection and love for their country when they battled. But, of course, I wasn't allowed to watch. I would sneak out and hide in the bushes; a small person like me never got caught. Before the sun went down, I would sneak back into my house and pretend like nothing happened.

I knew my parents loved me; it's why they never wanted me to become a ninja because so many ninjas die in fights. So, to repay them, I acted like a sweet little girl, the type every parent wanted as a child. Because I never went to ninja school, I was tutored by my mother at home.

One day, after getting twenty math questions correct, I asked my mom what her true reason of hating the ninjas was. "Aren't they supposed to protect the village? What was so bad about that?"

I immediately regretted asking the question. My mother—always smiling, wearing the prettiest face a lady can possible have—looked furious. Her eyebrows pulling in on each other, created a crease in between them, stress lines showing on her forehead.

"Ninjas act on hate and revenge. It's a continuous battle that never ends. As long as there are ninjas in this world, there will always be war, and people will always be dying." Each word was said with venom, and for the first time, I was scared of my own mother.

I pictured her in the ninja uniform, with the forehead protector put on nice and tight. My mother would make an awesome ninja, I thought. She would be known as the strongest female ninja ever to be born!

At the age of nine, my parents died; my mother by cancer and my father by a heart attack. From that day on, people would stare at me and whisper things. Even the kids were scared to come up to me. That was when I felt the feeling of loneliness for the first time... and it was terrifying. I hated every second of it; it sickened me so much I almost thought of suicide.

Then, something happened.

For the first time in all my life, a ninja came up to me.

"Honey, where are your parents? Are you lost?" She asked.

I shook my head, unable to reply. She looked nothing like my mother, but in some ways, she reminded me of her. The way when she smiled, her eyes squinted, and the feeling of warmth and love just by being around her overcame me.

"My parents are dead." I heard myself say.

The lady frowned and then said: "Then you should come live with me; no child should be left alone! You look like you're only ten years old—much too young to be taking care of yourself!"

Her name was Hanato Laylo. She provided me food and a home for months. When she had asked me about my education, she was surprised with the answer.

"All females should at least know how to defend themselves! Especially if they're as pretty as you! Boys out there are crazy some times, you know."

At the age of 10 I entered and graduated ninja school. I studied everything they taught me and practiced it every day until I got it perfect. I watched Laylo practice too, and when she was available, she helped me. At age 12, I became a Chunnin. I truly appreciated everything she did for me.

But the thing that I remember the most was when I first saw the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. All the ninjas were gathered together, awaiting the visit of the Mist's first official Seven Shinobi Swordsmen.

My thoughts immediately ran to my mother's words: "_As long as there are ninjas in this world, there will always be war, and people will always be dying."_

'_The people that stood before me don't even deserve the title of people'_, I thought. '_They're monsters, all of them! They killed to become what they are now; that shouldn't be allowed!_'

I know that's what should have stayed in my mind; should have took all my thoughts away and concentrated on it. What I really thought, though, was something completely different.

The men that stood in front me shined. Not literally, but the way they stood there, proud with swords almost as tall as them, made them look less like monsters and more like Shinobi that can do—will do—anything for their country. They were known as the strongest ninjas in all of the Hidden Village of the Mist.

September 28th was the scheduled time of Hanato Laylo's group's return from her mission. I waited—with cake I made all by myself on the table—for her arrival that night, but she never came. I hoped that it was the rain that was putting off her return, but the next two days it didn't rain, and she still didn't return. On the third day, Laylo's close friends, whom I met a couple times, held the ceremonies of her group's deaths. Only one person survived, and came back with a special message from Hanato Laylo herself.

_Dear Hoshito Mattaya_, it read, _you were like a sister to me in so many ways, and I know that after the deaths of your parents, this would feel just the same. I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, because I know it would be hard to accept; instead, I'm asking you to become a wonderful women and a brave Shinobi. Don't forget me and everything we did together, and I won't ever forget you. I'll be watching over you—make me proud. Hanato Laylo._

Tears shone on my face and I quickly wiped them off. Layla was like a sister to me, and she did so many things for a stranger she met on the streets. I knew that there was _something_ I could do to show her how much I've learned from her and how thankful I was for her presence.

And, if I recall right, that was the day I knew what I was going to do with my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_A New Task_

I was thirteen when Laylo died. I had learned enough from her to handle her house like my own. She had left a lot of money in her will for me, and now and then I would do chores for neighbors to get my own money.

As a chuunin, I practiced and trained myself everyday to become one of the best. I would remind myself everyday that I am a ninja of peace, I would not kill people that have done nothing, I simply just protected my country. When I'd say those words, it was to tell my parents that I have not betrayed them, and to Laylo, telling her I will make her proud.

My life became a daily routine, the only thing I found interesting was training at night. I made new jutsus and perfected old ones. But even then I wished for more. I wanted to wield one of those swords, examine every single one of them and hold one with my own hands.

It was just a fantasy; I knew it wouldn't come true. A) Because I'm a girl, not a 'Swords_man_', and B) because the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist are the strongest shinobis in the village! And if I did my homework properly, I would know that in order to become one of them, all the participants had to kill each other; the seven remaining would get their own sword and be classified as the strongest in the village. Killing people who are innocent is something I would _never_ do, it goes against everything i was taught.

It was that year when most of the Swordsmen became missing-nins, they had betrayed their own country. One even joined Akatsuki along with Uchiha Itachi, the man that killed his own clan! When I found out, I stayed up that night, lying down on the roof of the house, gazing up at the stars. I just couldn't believe it! The first time I saw them, they looked so _good_, like God sent them down to the Water Country himself. I didn't know back then that the aura they were sending wasn't the power and will to protect their country, but just the bloodlust and cockiness to be the strongest and to kill.

When I had lost Laylo, I thought there was something I can do to show her my gratitude. The answer that I came up with was to become the strongest ninja I can and still obey my parents' beliefs. Now, it wasn't just Laylo and my parents that deserved something from me, it was the Water Country too, and maybe the world of ninjas itself. It's time they understand that this world should understand the meaning of peace, and the only way that could happen is if I do what I must to make it clear.

I will become a Swordsman of the Mist.

Back then, I didn't care if what I did killed me, I was too busy thinking of ways to help people, a compromise between my parents and my sister. All ninjas couldn't be bad, and for the bad ones, they just needed a lesson. And I won't do it by joining Akatsuki. Instead, I chose to become one of the Seven Swordsmen; they are known as the strongest shinobi, so maybe if I become one of them, I can set an example to everyone.

~*~

I wasted no time talking to others. I did my missions with the group I was told, and thought of multiple ways to succeed. I would watch the other ninjas, my age and older, and learn from the different techniques they would use. And when the sun went down, I practiced and trained just like Laylo was standing right next to me.

As I became a jounin the following year, age fourteen, my calendar began to get fuller, and I found myself communicating with my peers.

Don't get me wrong, although I did become social, I still never got too close, I didn't want to feel that same pain I felt so many times when they die.

But it turned out, being social had its ups and downs; well, more like just its downs. When people would challenge my friends, or pounce at them, I had a sudden urge to just jump in front of them and block the person's way. Doing so would cause the challenger to become angry, and he or she would want to challenge me instead. I denied the offers but then that made everyone curious. Now, wherever I'm seen, I always hear gossip about me and my 'Secret Powers' that I want to hide, and a bunch of other rumors.

It's not like it matters what other people say; I'll just follow my own dream. No, not a dream, a task, something that I _have to_ complete.

So I followed that statement and continued how I was, working to become perfection. I didn't know that becoming social would lead to what happened next, but in some ways, I'm sort of grateful for it.

~*~

One night, while I was training, practicing with as much water clones as I can create, something moved in the shadow. At first I thought it must of been a squirrel or a cat but then the shadow began hiding in the bushes, peering at me. It was beginning to get ridiculous.

"Show yourself!" One of my water clones said, I had her speak so that the attention would be on her and I could hide into the bushes without being seen.

High up in a tree now, I looked down and spotted my stalker. He looked about fourteen, hair as white as snow falling down both sides and the front, almost reaching the shoulder, eyes so dark you couldn't tell the colour, and the Hidden Mist forehead protector around his arm.

"Water Prison no Jutsu," I said the instant I had my water clones surrounding the stranger, right before he decided to make a run for it.

"I've done my research, you havn't killed or hurt anyone that you weren't commanded to do, I know you won't hurt me," he said with a smile. Clearly, he was amused.

I didn't hesitate as I spoke, I was clear and firm. "What do you want?" I demanded.

"Nothing that would cause you any harm. My name is Hozuki Suigetsu." He replied.

_Hozuki, Hozuki, _I thought. Why did this name ring a bell?

"You've seen me before, that day when the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen were first introduced, remember?" He said, obviously seeing me still confused.

My eyes widened as I suddenly remembered the boy. "Hozuki Suigetsu." I said softly, just for myself. "Follow me."

My water clones vanished with the water prison as I lead the boy into my house, tightening my grip on the blade that I held.

**--------------------------------------**

**Please comment. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_The Child Prodigy_

"Nice place you got here."

Hozuki Suigetsu sat on my couch and took in his surroundings. I made sure my home was clean, but I didn't have $1000 paintings everywhere or a big chandelier. No one visits and I could care less about how rich my house made me look.

"Did you come here for tea or are you gonna quit the small talk?" My patience was thin, it always has been; suspense murders me.

Suigetsu gave me a cocky grin. "Actually, tea would be lovely, thank you."

I rolled my eyes – Hey! I was fourteen, I could still do that– and thought of every possible reason for him to be in my house. I thought of zero possibilities.

Hozuki Suigetsu is a child prodigy- according to Hoshigaki Kisame, a former-member of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist. He earned this title from chopping off the limbs of his victims before beheading them. Kisame was like a teacher to Suigetsu, so you can understand why I'm completely dumbfounded about why he's here.

An awkward silence passed through us until I finally decided to get up and open the front door for him.

"Well, if you don't have anything to say, I'm sort of busy at the moment so if you can please leave, that'd be great." I smiled angelically at him, hoping it would lead him to the door so I could shut if after him.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk." He said with an eye roll.

Sighing, I closed the door and sat back down.

"I was wonderin' if-"

"I'll be the one asking the questions," I said playfully, getting the shuriken out of my pocket and twirling it with my fingers. It was a habit I'd do when I was thinking hard about something.

"Okay, shoot."

"First…" I was thinking about asking him why he was peering in the bushes but then I thought about something more fun.

I smiled and said: "First, why is your hair white?"

"Ahaha, you're so funny." Suigetsu smiled and I could see that I lightened the mood. "I was thinkin' you were gonna ask somethin' like: 'Why were you spyin' on me,' or 'Are you really a prodigy?"

"That was my next question," I said, still joking. There was something about him that made you want to smile all the time.

But then I remembered something important.

"How many people did you kill?" I asked, ignoring the urge to blush and look away from his eyes.

"Does it matter?" He was serious, now.

"It depends on why you were spying on me."

"Like you've been doin' research on me, I've been doin' my own homework, too." He paused to look at my reaction –which was hidden under a poker face– then continued. "It seems like you want to become a Swordsman, too." The smirk he gave me clearly stated he found this amusing.

"And?"

"Maybe we can help each other."

"Oh."

'_Oh'? '_Oh_'!? Is that all you have to say? Say something else before he thinks you're some psycho freak! _

"I mean –wow– that's... surprising."

_Nice one._

"Hey, Mattaya, we-"

"Mattaya-san. You're not my friend."

_But I'd like it if you were._

"But I can be. Just listen to me. We have a lot in common. Your family died, so did mine. And the person you were livin' with, Hanato Laylo, she left you just like my senpai did."

That one hurt.

"Hanato Laylo didn't leave me, she died. And she is _nothing_ like Hoshigaki Kisame." I was mad now. I can't believe I thought this blood-lusted _freak_ was _cute_! How dare he compare me to him!

_Forget how cute he is! Tell him to leave, now!_

"Mattaya-san, don't take it the wrong way. We both have been through alot and want the same thing, so I thought-"

"Let me guess. You thought that we can _help _each other. Beacause now that Kisame and your brother are gone, you have no one else to use. Well, I'm sorry, buddy, but that's not going to happen!" My voice had gotten louder and I was aware that it might wake up the neighbours.

"Enough!" Suigetsu stood up and looked down at me. He was furious too. I mentally smiled, glad I could wipe that smile off his face.

"I could see this isn't gonna work," He was at the door now, but before opening the door and leaving, he turned around and said: "But for the record, I didn't come to use you, I came to make two wishes come true, and a friend while doin' it."

And then he was gone.

"What, the hell, did I just do?" I played through the whole conversation in my head and collapsed over the couch. "I am an idiot. A big, fat, idiot."

_I'm fourteen, not forty! Why'd I have to act like such a spaz?! I jumped to a conclusion without even knowing the guy! Ugh! What an idiot!_

That night, I realized the reason i acted like that was because I was scared of losing someone else. Ever since Laylo died, all I've been doing was rejecting everyone around me. I wouldn't let anyone get to know me and it resulted in loosing, possibly, my only chance in getting real friends.

The next day, I went to the market; the first place to look for Suigetsu. I had talked myself into apologizing and explaining my actions, maybe then he'll forgive me.

I found him eating ramen -no surprise, it was lunch time- and talking to the owner.

"Hey," I sat on the chair beside him and gave him a guilty grin.

He continued eating, completely ignoring me.

"Very mature, " I mumbled, then, outloud: "Listen, I'm sorry - about yesturday. I really didn't mean what I said."

"So what did you mean?" He was looking at me now, mouth full with ramen.

"It's just that I don't really talk to people unless we're on a mission together. It's sort of 'cause whenever I do, the person always ends up dying. So I thought that if I stayed away from people, I'd stay away from loneliness again." All of that was said with one breath so before i finished off what I wanted to say I took a deep breath. "Long-story short, I would really appreciate it if we can help each other."

His lips curved at the end as he said. "Great."

Oddly, when Suigetsu forgave me, I felt like a new person. No one has ever accepted me like he has after my parents died. Not even Laylo. When she took me in, it was because she'd feel guilty if she just left me. Suigetsu wanted a friend, and that's what I would give him.

Maybe this experience will teach me a thing or two, and not just about techniques.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_The End of the Beginning_

It shocked me how easily I confessed my thoughts to Suigetsu. I didn't even know the guy all that well but I was still so desperate to make amends with him. I guess all those years of loneliness caught up to me and my soul just wanted to be free.

Anyhow, I ended up becoming great friends with Suigetsu. At first, we'd just meet up and practice- he'd teach me hand-to-hand combat and how to properly wield your sword, and I'd teach him some of my techniques and how to properly spy on someone. But, after we got to know each other better, we began hanging out in public; eating lunch here, laughing over there, and a bit of flirting every now and then, too.

I was really happy, happier than I have ever been in my life; Happier than when Hanato Laylo welcomed me into her home or even when I realized what I was going to do with my life. I know it probably sounds weird since I was only thirteen, but life was different back then and I spent most of my life hiding from friendships. It was all thanks to Hozuki Suigetsu.

~*~

It was the day we had all been waiting for- the day known as The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Auditions -when everything that had happened the last couple of months came crashing down. I remember thinking the word 'auditions' made everything seem like a peace of cake, but in reality, it was much harder.

I met up with Suigetsu in the center of The Water Village, where all the other ninjas waited for the arrival of the Fifth Mizukage. Godaime Mizukage hadn't been kage for long, but I was already beginning to like her. She despises the way the last Seven Shinobi of the Mist were chosen, so this year we were going to try something different.

From what Suigetsu and I could gather, most of the contestants were either too scared to speak to anyone, or too cocky. All in all, I was getting some pretty weird stares seeing as I was the only girl. A hush ran over the crowd when she arrived, and all conversations ended.

"Today, we gather to choose the new Seven Swordsmen of the mist," she began. "If you are standing here, you are symbolizing the Mist and promising to do all you can for this country."

The Mizukage paused to look each of us in the eye, a playful smile lingering on her lips when she caught my sight. "I, and I'm sure many of you, are very disappointed in the very first ninjas chosen to represent us. This time, I am going to make sure that it won't happen again. This country-" *insert dramatic pause here* "Kirigakure- deserves more!"

Suigetsu let out a hoot, making others join in too, including me. The Mizukage then introduced the first test. She's going to put us in random groups and see how well we co-operate together. In total, there will be 50 groups, the test will end when the first 25 groups arrive and complete their task, letting them move onto the next test.

Normally, I wouldn't have a problem with groups, but I couldn't help to feel a little nervous. I was a fourteen-year-old female, about 5 foot 4. Not only did that make me the youngest, but it also made the guys laugh and take me as a joke.

"Hunny, the gardening club is that way," one of the fools laughed, pointing to the opposite direction.

Being with Suigetsu changed my attitude towards people. So, instead of ignoring it and walking away, I said: "I was thinking the exact same thing, so why are _you_ still here?"

The man looked at me shocked, sort of like how his friends were. Just for my amusement, I flipped my hair and skipped towards Suigetsu. The adrenaline was boosting in me my blood and I felt like I could do anything. I wasn't going to let my group think of me as some stupid kid, I was going to prove them wrong just like I've done to everyone else.

"Did you get a chance to talk to your group yet?" Suigetsu asked him, obviously failing to hide his grin from seeing me skipping.

"Not really, I don't even know where they are, they're so many people here!" I said, trying to go on my toes to get a better view. "What about you?"

"We just parted." He didn't look bothered so I guessed no one mentioned his age.

Just then, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I thought it might be someone from my group, but my thoughts changed when I saw the wide-eyed look on Suigetsu's face.

"Hoshito Mattaya, is it?"

My eyes also widened when I took in the appearance of Godaime Mizukage. As a ninja of my skills, you would think that I've met her before, but I've never actually been in her office. She never lets anyone in there but herself and her personal ninjas.

"Mizukage-sama," I bowed formally.

"I just thought I should wish you luck personally," a flash of pain crossed her face, "you're so young... Are you sure you'd like to do this? You too, Hozuki-san."

Suigetsu smiled at the Mizukage, "Don't worry, Mizukage-san, there's nothing to worry about here. You can count on us."

The Mizukage nodded, the frown still on her face, "Well, good luck."

~*~

I found my group and shared my ideas on how we can achieve our goal in the first round. Giving me a questioning look before, they nodded and shared their own ideas. Then, the games began.

We jumped from tree to tree and place to place, helping each other with difficult obstacles and fighting with the ANBU that were assigned to challenge us. I even saw Suigetsu's group 'accidentally' killing an ANBU.

The first part of the competition was sort of like the chuunin exam.

~*~

My group, along with Suigetsu's, arrived to base before many others. It wasn't with ease. Actually, by the time we arrived, most of us were drenched in our own sweat and blood. (**A.N. Gross, I know DX**) Groups came from all sides until we finally had 25 in total. Our next mission was to be a surprise so they gave us the rest of the day to get our energy back in order.

After being treated by the most talented healers of Kirigakure, Suigetsu came up to me and asked if we can take a walk. There was something bothering him and I knew it probably had to do with what he was about to tell me.

"Mattaya, there's something I have to tell you," He began.

"Wait, wait. Let me guess. You finally realized I'm the better ninja. It's okay; I forgive you for making the mistake before." I joked, hoping it would lighten his mood.

"Yea, right! Like that's ever gonna happen!" He smiled so brightly that I thought it had worked, but then his face fell back into a frown and he was serious again.

"Over the past months, I've realized that-"

But he was cut off. Even till today I still don't know what he wanted to say. But I swore to myself that I would find out.

"Guys! Where have you been?! The Mizukage needs all ninjas to report to her in center square. There's been an intruder. It's that guy, Orochimaru!" The man spoke in a speed as fast as sound itself but that whole moment went into slow motion for me.

I saw Suigetsu's eyes widen again and heard him call my name over and over- but I was running. I remember thinking this was my time to shine, to prove myself to the Mizukage and to everyone that I can become a Swordsman and protect this country. I ran to where the chakra was the most powerful and found about 30 men- no, creatures with a pattern across their skin. In that moment, I used everything I ever learned about fighting. I made sure all the children, elders, and non-ninjas were off the streets and somewhere safe. But while I was fighting, I didn't recognize one person that looked like the Orochimaru I've heard so much about.

I continued battling in the biggest brawl I've ever been in until I saw someone with hair so light it shined as the setting sun let its rays hit it. Suigetsu. I screamed and screamed his name but he never turned around. Then I realized why he was ignoring me. Someone was holding him in a grasp too strong and was leading him towards a cage. I pushed the monsters away from me and pushed my way through the crowd so that I can free Suigetsu.

But I was too late. Suigetsu was under a genjutsu so strong that nothing I did could save him. I tried everything- ninjutsu, taijutsu, and even genjutsu though I knew it wouldn't work. I yelled at Orochimaru and threw my kunai knives, exploding notes, and shurikens. But his _bodyguards_ were the ones I really was fighting. They stood in my way of hurting Orochimaru and saving Suigetsu that I couldn't stand it anymore. I screamed so loud it caught them off guard and I released a ninjutsu that I haven't once used. Chakra exploded out of me in forms of daggers that wouldn't stop until they hit their target right in the heart.

Later, I realized that I killed living people but at the time I didn't stop to look at them. I jumped off of them and landed right in front of Orochimaru.

He smirked. "Hoshito Mattaya, is it? I've heard all about you. In fact, I was debating on wether I should pick you for one of my research projects."

"Let Hozuki Suigetsu go. Now," I snarled.

"Now, now, surely you don't have to act like that. A child shouldn't concern herself in the business of an adult." He looked down at me and, for the first time in a while, I really did feel like a child.

"I may be a child, but I can kick your butt any time I want!" I threatened. "Now put Suigetsu down, or things are going to get real ugly around here."

"Any last words, Suigetsu?" Orochimaru took the genjutsu off of Suigetsu long enough for him to look at me, mouth something that I couldn't read, and then drop his head and fall to the ground.

"Suigetsu!" I shrieked, kneeling beside him, "Get up! Suigetsu! Please, no!"

Orochimaru only looked at me with a blank expression before he called for three more guards. They held me so tight I couldn't move with out having blood trickle down my throat because of the weapon they had against my skin.

"What did you do to him!? What are you going to do to him!? What do you want?!" I demanded.

"That's for me to know and for you to- _Dot, dot, dot._" And with that, he took his army of monsters and left- with Suigetsu unconscious in a cage.

I fell to my knees as Orochimaru, a normal-looking human and Suigetsu seemed to disappear.

Looking down at my blood-stained hands, I fought back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.

_Suigetsu, I..._

**A.N- It seemed like a bad time before to mention that when Orochimaru said "That's for me to know and for you to- **_**Dot, dot, dot.**_**" I actually got that from my favourite Bad Ass vampire Damon from **_**Vampire Diaries. 3**_

_**Don't Forget to Comment, Please!~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Farewell_

Dreams really do come true, just not in the way you thought they would.

I was a shadow on the streets as everyone began tidying up after the surprise attack. No one even thought of helping me up or asking if I needed any help. It hurt. I remember asking myself if this world was doomed, if every living human only thought about themselves.

But I wasn't mad at the world; not really. Mad isn't even the correct term. I was furious and depressed, all at the same time. I cried and cried thinking about everything I could've done to get Suigetsu back and everything I could have said to him before it happened.

I began noticing the feeling of eyes staring at me and mouths talking about me. I didn't care at first. But then I saw a child come up to me offering the teddy bear in her arms and the mother grabbing her arm and pulling her away, and it just made me cry even more. I mean, the poor child. She was so nice, so sweet, and had a foul and selfish lady as a mom. The girl had a chance of growing up and becoming such a caring person, but instead her mother was going to set a terrible example for her to follow.

It was pitch dark and I was the only one left, still sitting in the same spot. The lights had gone off only a couple minutes ago and it was beginning to get chilly. I got up cautiously, aware of the bruises and almost-broken bones. A sharp pain exploded in my ribcage and I gasped, holding in the breath.

I almost gave up right there. After all that had happened to me (the death of all my loved ones) I didn't understand why I should even waste my time trying to prove something. It was obvious that I was unwanted and everyone that got to know me ended up dying- why should I continue my life when I was always going to be in pain?

I made my way to my house thinking this over, taking slow and steady steps and leaning on the walls of houses that I passed, until a voice so clear I thought it was real at first, spoke to me.

_We're going to be the strongest of all ninjas, _the voice said. _You and I, Mattaya- I can see it now! We'll be honored by all of the kages, and receive millions and millions of awards. _

I smirked to myself, gasping when the action caused me more pain. The voice was just a memory from one of the times Suigetsu and I ate together after a long period of training. He would tell me of his dreams or 'visions,' as he called them. We would explore the world together, killing those that have done harm to the innocent.

_You and I. _

My heart fluttered remembering how he had said it. It was like I was the most important person to him, like he wanted to always be with me.

But it was pointless now, I told myself. I had no chance of ever bringing him back, or even finding Suigetsu. I was a stupid fourteen-year-old that had impossibly big dreams. Orochimaru was too powerful for me.

I was only two houses away from reaching home when my vision became blurry and I was enclosed by the darkness. The last thing I remembered was the rough texture of the ground beneath me.

~*~

"Boo!"

"Aaah!" I screamed, shrinking into the bed I was lying on. For the second time, the Mizukage decided to drop by and pay me a visit. Although it would have been smarter if I didn't wake up to her face in my personal bubble- not that she's ugly (I didn't mean it that way), just that it scared the heebie-jeebies out of me.

"Opps, didn't mean to scare you, sweetie," She said, taking a step back.

I sat up from my sleeping position and noted that the pain wasn't as bad as it was yesterday. "Sorry, Mizukage-sama, my apologies." I bowed my head as a sign of respect and continued, "Why would someone as respectful as yourself come visit me?"

Godaime Mizukage smiled. "Don't be so formal. It's fine. I just came to give you my regards; it would be a shame if you couldn't be a part of the final stage of deciding the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"Oh. That." I looked away from the Mizukage's knowing eyes and turned my sight to the room.

The room I was in consisted of blue and white. The only things in the room were a bed, two chairs, and a small table. Very light blue covered the seats to the chairs and the bed sheets, everything else was white. Not the best distraction.

"Hunny, I know you don't want to talk about it, but please think about it. What would Suigetsu say if he saw you like this, ready to give up?"

My head shot up at the sound of his name. I looked at the Mizukage and saw that she held an expression of sadness and something else that I couldn't understand.

Standing up and walking toward the door, she said: "The final competition has been postponed to tomorrow after the sun has set. We meet in Center Square. I hope to see you there Mattaya-san." And with that, she closed the door behind herself.

~*~

_Mattaya stood on a cliff so high up she knew no one would find her. She held her kunai tight in her left hand as she forced her legs to move closer and closer until her toes were over the edge. She closed her eyes and said her final words._

_"What the hell? What are you doing?"_

_She spun around so fast she lost her balance and would of fell off the cliff if the person that had spoke those words hadn't been right beside her._

_His eyes were so cold she almost didn't recognizehim. "S-Suigetsu? Is it really you?"_

_Suigetsu steered her to the opposite end of the cliff and then dropped her arm. _

_"Does it matter? You were about to do suicide? Have you lost your mind?! What happened to the Hoshito Mattaya that had told me all her dreams and hopes for this world? Have you truly lost yourself?" Suigetsu was furious. _

_Mattaya had never seen him so mad; it shocked her so much that she had to take a step away from him._

_"You don't understand, Suigetsu. When Orochimaru took you away from me- it was like having my parents die again. I couldn't stand it! If Orochimaru was going to kill you, then there was no point for me to live anymore. Even my hopes and dreams became ridiculous when you left. Nothing made sense anymore." Mattaya looked down at their feet so Suigetsu wouldn't notice the tears spilling out of her eyes._

_But he did, and so he took his hand and used it to lift her face so that he can look into her eyes._

"_So do it for me," his voice had become so soft she looked into his eyes, too. "Do it for us. Someone needs to teach this world how a real ninja should be. You can do it, Mattaya. I have faith in you." _

_Suigetsu smiled so brightly at her, she couldn't help but smile back._

~*~

The day after the Mizukage visited, the doctor said I was good enough to go home. So, once I arrived, I ate a quick snack and took a nap. Little did I know that that nap would have me covered in sweat and panting when I woke up.

I sat up and closed my eyes, trying my best to absorb what the dream meant. Obviously, the Mizukage's words had touched my conscious in some way, leaving me with a dream that had me rethinking my decision.

The next thing I knew, I was putting on my battle clothes, arming myself with weapons, and running to Center Square, praying I wasn't too late. At the time, I just kept on thinking about how disappointing it would be to, not only to me, but everyone who believed in me and helped me along the way. Especially Suigetsu, I mean, without him, I probably wouldn't be the ninja I am now.

Thinking about Suigetsu made me realize that my dream was completely true and one way or another, I was going to find Suigetsu; I was not going to give up.

~*~

I had arrived just in time to find out what the competition was going to be. I was a bit surprised when the Mizukage announced that we were supposed to battle each other-all at once-in the forest nearby and the remaining seven would earn the title of Swordsmen of the Mist. But, of course, if someone were to die, the killer would automatically be eliminated. Any signs of exhaustion or a low amount of chakra and the person would also be forced to leave to avoid death.

The battle began with cries of agony and laughter. At first, I just stood, watching as the beasts that called themselves human fought to the death. It was too disturbing to watch at first, but then four men-double my height-launched themselves at me. I blinked, confused at first, but realization hit and I couldn't control myself. The anger that was within me burst and I attacked them with all I had, leaving them unconscious but not dead.

It was crazy; I couldn't bring myself to stop. I just kept fighting and fighting; battles cries exploding from within me. It was like another soul had been living in me, waiting for the exact moment where I'd be so caught up in my anger and it can be unleashed.

~*~

Now I sit, on that same cliff where I had that dream, remembering how life was with Hozuki Suigetsu. About three years have past since I've last seen Suigetsu and since then I've become the most famous Swordsman of all seven and have been able to teach little kids that I've visited the way of a true ninja. I even had the chance of inspiring that little girl that had offered me her teddy bear.

I still hear people tell the story of how a fourteen-year-old female became one of the strongest ninjas of Kirigakure. Although there are many different 'legends', not one includes Suigetsu being the reason to my fame.

But my life hasn't changed that much. I live up in the mountains now, away from villagers down below but I still act on peace and still talk to no one.

My goal has changed, though. Not only do I want to set things right for human kind, but I plan on setting off and exploring the different nations. I want to learn new skills and new techniques so that, when the time comes, I can free Suigetsu from Orochimaru's grasp.

No more quitting, no more excuses- I'm determined to get Suigetsu back and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

**End of Story**

**Don't worry, I do intend to make a sequel (: please comment!**


End file.
